Iris
Iris is a subspecies of Cyclops known as a Horror Cyclops. Iris was featured to Playboy Vampire in September 25th, 2014. Appearance Iris is a unique and rare creature known as a Horror Cyclops. Her species have a head that is mostly a large eyeball. They eat through the mouths located on their stomachs. However, despite having a mouth at all, they do not speak with them. They communicate telepathically. Iris in particular is the only known Horror Cyclops that happens to be a Hermaphrodite. Iris'... Iris is colored red with veins attached to it. She wears a green leotard with purple gloves, tights and collar. The emblem on the chest is an eyeball similar to Iris' The leotard also has a penis sheath. She also wears green boots with the same eyeball emblem on them. Behavior Iris is a shy and easily embarrassed creature. This is a trait usually favored by many Vampirettes, because of this timidness, she can ejaculate for longer periods of time. The longest that's ever been recorded was up to three whole hours. Iris is also known to be a Coulrophile. She is sexually aroused by clowns and clown-like imagery. Whenever Kolor or Kotton are going somewhere together, they give Iris permission to cum on their costumes while they are away. She even gets in with orgies involving Kolor, Kotton or clowns in general. She will jump at the opportunity to get involved in clown orgies or just sex with any clown girl. Iris is also very submissive to Kolor and Kotton, which allows them to do whatever they see fit with Iris. Background Iris always was entranced by clowns and would have them in all her birthday parties, until she was 18 where she would hire female clowns from ClownTown to perform at adult parties. She was a favorite to many of the female clowns of ClownTown. After one of her parties, one of the hired Clowns told Iris about Playboy Vampire and having a sexually arousing clown girl (this being Kolor). After the party, Iris did not hesitate to schedule a meeting with Sora Nightwing, Queen of Playboy Vampire so that Iris could get applied and meet Kolor the Clown. After the registration process, she was given the option to be Kolor's roommate, to which Iris quickly agreed and moved right in. Series Iris is usually involved with "Fun N' Games" or any other Clown-themed Series, despite having a Series to herself. Eye Spy Iris is usually shown in "Eye Spy" ejaculating in her leotard and sometimes on a Clownsuit that belongs to Kolor, Kotton or some other Vampirette. Fun N' Games Iris features in this Series and gets intimate with Kolor, Kotton and other Vampirettes in Clownsuits. This drives Iris to the brink of ejaculation. Kolor's Carnival of Clowns Iris becomes a member of Kolor's Carnival of Clowns as one of Kolor's attractions. What is this attraction? It'll have to wait until a good date is in order. ;) Category:Female Category:Females Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Playboy Vampire Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Clown Wrestlettes Category:Beastie-type Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Cyclops